Why You Should Never Chat with the YYH Gang
by JinTheKingOfSpades
Summary: Hm....a Yu Yu Hakusho chatting fic. Crazy story I hope cause that was my intent. Rated for language and stuff like that.....plz Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Why You Should Never Chat with the YYH Gang

Why You Should Never Chat with the YYH Gang

Ax: Here we are with another fanfic. I hope I can remember to finish it

Scabuka: me too mom

Ax: ….Scabuki, I am NOT your mom, you're a dog!

Scabuka: I am??

Cye: Can we just get on with the story?

Ax: Cye! You're not supposed to be here, it's a Yu Yu Hakusho story!

Cye: Oh…well, I'll be going then.

Scabuka: she don't own anything except herself and her friends own themselves

Chat Names:

Ax: we'll start off this prologue page with the names so everyone knows, kay?

Yusuke- SpiritGun, and ShotGun after a few chaps

Kuwabara- TheBigHit, and SpiritSword after a few chaps

Heie- DragonOfTheDarknessFlame, and Jagan after a few chaps

Kurama- Kurama, and RoseWhip

Kayko- KaykoUkimura

Botan- BluHaired-Reaper

Yukina- Yukina

Shizuru- Shiz, and IHateEverythingAboutYou after a few chaps

Chu- TotallyRipper

Rinku- SerpentYoYo

Touya- Touya, IceMaster after a few chaps

Jin- WindMaster, IrishmanWindDemon and TornadoFist after a few chaps

Suzuka- BeautifulSuzuka, and BeautifulSuz

Shishi- BansheeShriek

Koto- RadAnnouncer

Juri- FishGurl

Koenma- HeadHoncho

Kido- Shadow

Yana- MultipleMan

Kaitou- FreckledGenius

Genkai- MasterGenkai

Blue Ogre- RadOgre

Lucky Seven my oc's/ friends-

Kaery- ElementalFox

Ashlei- WhiteFang

Alysin- Shark

Ari-PinkPrincess

Tera- BikerChick

Tifanie- PrivateMcGregor, MPMcGregor after a few chaps

Alexius (Axme)- JinTheWindMaster, AlexiusKazeTsukai, Ax after a few chaps


	2. Jin Kisses Ax among other things

Why You Should Never Chat with the YYH Gang-

Ax- Start story now. I don't own anything except my oc and my friends would own their ocs since they are themP

Chapter One- Jin kisses Ax, among other things

Day starts out normal

ElementalFox and JinTheWindMaster sign in-

ElementalFox- …..? Ax?

JinTheWindMaster- Naturally

ElementalFox- So the name is misleading?

JinTheWindMaster- grins Pretty much

-SpiritGun, TheBigHit, and Kurama sign in-

SpiritGun- Bang.

ElementalFox- Bang yourself. Yusuke?

SpiritGun- am I that obvious?

TheBigHit- yeah.

JinTheWindMaster- Kuwabara. The big hit…. And miss

TheBigHit- y u so mean to me?

SpiritGun- He's got a point. How're ya, Jin?

JinTheWindMaster- laughs I am not Jin. Actually, I am Ax!

Kurama- Can I ask why you chose that for a username?

JinTheWindMaster- Certainly. I wanted to get into mischief!

Kurama- …….

SpiritGun- ….

TheBigHit- uh, does Jin know your pretending to be him?

ElementalFox- No. He doesn't yet anyway.

JinTheWindMaster- Yusuke. Ask. Kayko. Out. Now!

SpiritGun- Y?

ElementalFox- Cause we say so .

TheBigHit-….is that you Kaery?

ElementalFox- You're not as dumb as you appear.

TheBigHit- grr…..

-TotallyRipper, SerpentYoYo, Touya, WindMaster, BeautifulSuzuka and BansheeShriek sign in-

TotallyRipper- Hiya mates, and uh, sheelas

ElementalFox- chu, shut it

SpiritGun-Chu! gets all happy

WindMaster- Yusuke! glomps

SpiritGun- get off me! How do I know your Jin?

WindMaster- lets go What you mean?

JinTheWindMaster- Rawr

Touya-….okay.

WindMaster- I AM JIN!

JinTheWindMaster- I know. It's me, Ax

WindMaster- Ax? Ax! glomps

JinTheWindMaster- Unhand me, knave! slaps

WindMaster- Ow, Why'd you hit me?

Touya-……Jin, she didn't.

SerpentYoYo- yeah, you idiot.

WindMaster- sticks tongue out

JinTheWindMaster- Jin, don't stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it, just don't use it near me.

TotallyRipper- oooh!

BeautifulSuzuka- Shut it.

BansheeShriek- yes, plz.

WindMaster- ….

WindMaster- kisses Ax

ElementalFox- lol

SerpentYoYo- That's great!

TotallyRipper- I wondered when they'd have their naughty!

TheBigHit- lol

JinTheWindMaster-……. You freak of nature Irishman wind demon! punches Jin

ElementalFox- aw, he didn't really kiss you

JinTheWindMaster-…….

WindMaster-…….

Kurama- Or did he really?

WindMaster- Only on the cheek

WindMaster- pulls Ax into embrace and kisses her full on mouth

SpiritGun- U go Jin!

TotallyRipper- I second the thought!

BeautifulSuzuka- So sweet

BansheeShriek- Oh be quiet.

ElementalFox-….Ax?

-KaykoUkimura, BluHaired-Reaper, Yukina, and Shiz sign in-

KakyoUkimura- Hey guys

BluHaired-Reaper- Hello everyone

Yukina- hi

Shiz- Anyone got a light?

BluHaired-Reaper- Shizuru, we're online!

Shiz- Oh yeah. What's happening?

SpiritGun- Oh not much. Jin's just making out with Ax is all

TheBigHit- HEY YUKINA!!

Yukina- Kazuma?

TheBigHit- That's me babe

Shiz- Kazuma, stop drooling.

KaykoYukimura- Where IS Ax?

TotallyRipper- Probably still having her naughty with Jin.

Kurama- Just to warn you, she's JinTheWindMaster. Jin's WindMaster.

SerpentYoYo- ax is out of commission. So's Jin.

SpiritGun- Y?

SerpentYoYo- Ax beat the hell out of Jin and she fainted too.

Shiz- lol

BluHaired-Reaper- shizuru!

Shiz- That's my girl

Yukina- Why'd she faint?

BeautifulSuzuka- probably being dramatic.

BansheeShriek- could take lessons from you.

TheBigHit-…who's BansheeShriek? And SerpentYoYo?

Shiz-….baby brother, u are stupid.

BluHaired-Reaper- Banshee is obviously Shishi wakamaru, Serpent is Rinku.

TheBigHit- oh.

SpiritGun- u should know them, u lost 2 them in the dark tournament.

TheBigHit- Oh, that was so funny I forgot 2 laugh.

Shiz- Now we're making progress.

Touya- I think Jin'll live.

TotallyRipper- well, that's good 2 hear.

KaykoYukimura- Why did she beat him up? Did he really kiss her?

WindMaster- yea

Kurama- Good, you're back.

WindMaster- I'll be feelin that one for a while

SpiritGun- Was it bad?

SerpentYoYo- I'll say, he was on the ground. Ax awake yet?

Touya- Not yet.

BluHaired-Reaper- I wonder when she'll be back.

ElementalFox- Oh it'll be awhile. Trust me.

Shiz- Look, Kazuma and I have to go. We'll be back later though.

TheBigHit- Darn it, I forgot. Uh, see ya l8er.

-Shiz and TheBigHit sign off-

Kurama- I am sorry, but I too must leave. We're going out for the day.

SpiritGun- oh, rite. Family. L8er!

BluHaired-Reaper- Bye Kurama!

-Kurama signs off-

KaykoYukimura- I should probably finish my report.

Yukina- You're leaving too?

KaykoYukimura- I should really. Otherwise it won't get done.

BluHaired-Reaper- Well, if you have to…bye.

Yukina- Bye Kayko

-KaykoYukimura signs off-

ElementalFox- Well, that leaves few girls left.

Yukina- Yes, you me and Botan.

Touya- Does that matter?

BluHaired-Reaper- Well, no, unless you boys have "boy talk".

ElementalFox- cause we really don't want to hear it.

TotallyRipper- y?

SerpentYoYo- Would u want to hear "girl talk"?

TotallyRipper-…….

WindMaster- Did ya really have to ask?

SerpentYoYo- I forgot ;;

BeautifulSuzuka- Well, I wouldn't.

JinTheWindMaster- Me either

BluHaired-Reaper- Ax!

ElementalFox- I was starting to get bored…

JinTheWindMaster- sorry. Blame "tornado fist".

WindMaster- ……

BeautifulSuzuka- How was it, Ax?

BeautifulSuzuka- Ow!

BansheeShriek- what now?

BeautifulSuzuka- She hit me!

-HeadHoncho signs in-

HeadHoncho- You big baby.

BeautifulSuzuka- look who's talking.

SpiritGun- right on!

HeadHoncho- Watch it you two.

SerpentYoYo- personally, I agree with Koenma.

TotallyRipper- me 2

BeautifulSuzuka- Thanks for the support.

BansheeShriek- suck it up

BeautifulSuzuka- You're supposed to be on my side.

BansheeShriek- when u don't' embarrass me.

TotallyRipper- you never answered suzuka.

BluHaired-Reaper- Be honest.

SpiritGun- tell us

JinTheWindMaster- fine. sighs as good as an Irish wind demon can kiss I guesss.

BluHaired-Reaper- Did you enjoy it?

JinTheWindMaster- Obviously not if I kicked Jin's butt afterward.

SerpentYoYo- Jin, do you think you'll try that again?

WindMaster- You bet It's worth the beating.

ElementalFox- Ooh!

BluHaired-Reaper- I'll say!

SpiritGun- Wat's Ax think?

Touya- er, her mouth is hanging open. I'd say she's shocked.

BluHaired-Reaper- I'm not

SpiritGun- I think most of us aren't. Did she kiss u back Jin?

WindMaster- No, but I think she must have liked it

Touya- Ax….has left the room.

-JinTheWindMaster signs off-

WindMaster- Ax? sighs

-WindMaster signs off-

SpiritGun- Well, great. Everyone leaves!

TotallyRipper- not everyone mate.

SerpentYoYo- yeh, we're still here.

ElementalFox- I have to get off. Engagements, la-di-da! Bye.

-elementalfox signs off-

Yukina- only Botan and I left.

BluHaired-Reaper- Where's Koenma?

HeadHoncho- I am here. I am just very busy right now.

SpiritGun- well, that's good.

BansheeShriek- What's for supper?

BeautifulSuzuka- Don't ask me.

Touya- I am not cooking.

TotallyRipper- I will mates!

SerpentYoYo- Plz dnt, I'm still tryin' to digest last week's meal!

BansheeShriek- take out or go out. I don't care.

SerpentYoYo- I vote go out.

BeautifulSuzuka- So do I.

TotallyRipper- So do I.

Touya- It's settled then. Bye.

-Touya signs off-

SerpentYoYo- Better get dressed.

TotallyRipper- Yeh.

BansheeShriek- Me too.

BeautifulSuzuka- of course.

-all 4 sign off-

SpiritGun- Okay, that leaves Koenma, me and Botan and Yukina, right?

HeadHoncho- I do believe that's correct, except I too have to go.

BluHaired-Reaper- oh well, that's too bad.

HeadHoncho- You too, I have a job for you.

-HeadHoncho signs off-

BluHaired-Reaper- That's just great. Well, bye.

-BluHaired-Reaper signs off-

SpiritGun- dang, everyone left. I killed the chatroom TT

Yukina- Not really.

SpiritGun- Yukina, do you like Kuwabara?

Yukina- As a friend? Of course I do.

SpiritGun- Just as a friend? Nothing more?

Yukina- Well…. I am not quite sure.

SpiritGun- okay.

SpiritGun- look, I have to go. Mom's calling. I hope it's not an alcohol run again. Bye.

Yukina- Good talking to you.

-SpiritGun and Yukina sign off-

End chapter one

Ax- Done with chapter one.

Scabuka- Please read and review

Ax- Buka? Dogs don't talk -- Oh and if some things dont show up, sorry.


End file.
